


To Speak in Hatred

by fictional_normalcy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hairy Hooligans (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy
Summary: Hiccup is left to reveal sensitive information when he finds he can no longer take any more pain. There could be no consequence worse, it wasn't like he could be hated anymore. If there was still one person who trusted him, maybe he could give in and embrace being a villain.
Kudos: 10





	To Speak in Hatred

He was forced to lean forward, and his shoulder clicked as he shifted a bound wrist. He could feel the hot liquid oozing down his cheek, the incision made just below his eye. It felt as if his entire eye were burning. He could hardly bear to keep it open. The side of his head throbbed, but he could swear he’d only been struck twice. It hurt like it had been much more.  Hiccup let his eye close, the other locking gazes with the man he was compelled to see. This man would determine whether he would have to endure further pain.

“Why must you make me destroy this pretty little face?”

“You’ve only raised your voice, not your finger.” He said softly. 

“Yet your life hangs on my very word. Before this continues, I will ask you once again. Will you tell me what I want to hear?”

The words seemed to whirl around his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Refusing had been up to his morals, but now the pain delivered a bitter piece of mind. Why was he saying no, why was he obligating himself to this pain? They wanted to infiltrate. He had the means of doing so. Just that the words lay sealed up under his throat. Giving over this information, would mean the deaths of his coworkers. 

“Why must you know this so badly.” He said halfheartedly.

He knew the consequences it would gain him. Sure enough, fingers slid into his hair, pulling tightly and tugging against the restraints. Hiccup became conscious of the aches in his side, until he realized that he was only being supported by the fist in his hair. Should he let go, the chair would lean forward and he’d fall to the ground. 

“Your organization forced me to take this measure. They had to expect that I would have to target one of their members.”

“You think we’re just going to let you waltz in like that?” 

His hand lifted, and Hiccup only had a moment to shudder before a finger pressed into the wound. The eye opened for a brief second, then shut once again as an ice sharp slice of pain ran through his head. He couldn’t help but scream as the pain began to spread down his neck and to his limbs.

“No one cares for your suffering Hiccup.” He said dejectedly. “I’ll spare you, if you will just tell me.” 

“You’ll just kill me.” He could feel his breath beating across his face. 

Viggo rubbed on the wound. “I can make you suffer a fate worse than death.”

They didn’t care. He knew they didn’t. The only reason they hadn’t revoked his credentials because he was one of the only ones who hadn’t cheated to get in. Should they try to kick him out, he could blow the whistle on any one of them. No one would save him. Not even his father. This was what they deserved. Viggo was promising mercy if he simply spoke. He knew this man capable of going against his word, but given that he had already endured torture, there was hardly any other options.

“I’ll talk.” He whispered. 

As he gave him the codes, he pictured the faces of his coworkers. They surely wouldn’t be happy when the facility was destroyed, the dragons taken. Although, maybe it could be for the best. It had been created to protect them, but with their actions, it was imprisonment. He’d pleaded with his father and the other superiors so many times to allow them freedom. Keeping them out of the hands of people like Viggo would mean nothing if the dragons were unhappy themselves. Instead he was berated. His father forcibly throwing him from the room.

He wouldn’t be allowed to see them, each privilege revoked until he had been confined to his desk. Teased by anyone because of what he desired. He’d be considered a traitor after this. Hated even more. Then, Astrid Hofferson’s face popped into his head. The only one who hadn’t said anything negative toward him. She didn’t hate him. He was sure of that. She just hardly ever spoke a word to him.

Once the facility was destroyed, she surely would.  _ A traitor.  _ Because of him, those dragons would suffer further.  _ All because you can’t take a few hits.  _ He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He was sure that before Viggo had unlocked a handcuff before he left. When he awoke once again his restraints had been removed, and he allowed his aching body to sink to the floor. If Thor granted mercy he wouldn’t be alive to see the facility destroyed. 

The next time he came to, his surroundings had changed. He could feel a bandage underneath his eye. His ribs wrapped in a bandage and feeling strangely cool. He had no idea if his eye had been affected. It hurt to open that was for sure. He tried to move, managing to raise an arm before discovering one wrist had a leather strap holding him to the bed. He wasn’t trusted. Capable of being treated, but Viggo wasn’t chancing him escaping. 

His head turned at the sound of someone hissing in pain. As they centered, he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop.

“Astrid?” He said gratingly. 

She stopped pressing the soaked rag against her wound. “I was wondering when you’d wake.”

“What are you doing here? Why, you hurt?”

“He’s not an easy person to get to.”

“You tried to kill him?”

“Get close enough to make a deal.” She said stoutly. “Took a few hits because of it.” Gesturing to the bleeding cut.

“You’re on his side now?” 

“So are you.”

“But I didn’t come-”

“Yeah I know you were kidnapped. If you’re here instead of in a shallow grave,” Her piercing blue eyes stared at him, “means you gave in.”

“I’m sorry.” A hand fingered the bandage under his eye.

“I don’t blame you, actually. His men did some damage.”

“I bet they did.” He smiled dryly. 

She wasn’t mad. Hiccup was sort of glad at the fact that she hadn’t gotten to see the consequences of his confession. She was still on his side. Unlike everyone else in his life. It meant someone to rely on now that they had entered Viggo’s regime. 

“What deal was it.”

“To take down the Hooligans.”

“But why would you want to work-”

“You’re a prime example. They’re supposed to protect everyone. If they’re going to treat their workers this way they don’t deserve to exist.”

“He has the codes.” 

"Hasn't struck yet. Already be shoving it in our faces." She smirked.

He let his aching head sag to the pillow. She relaxed as well, sending him a dazed smile. He shifted his head, seeing his captor standing at the open door, watching the both of them with an expression of amusement.

“I think we’ll do marvelous things together.”


End file.
